The Holiday
by MissunderstoodPoet
Summary: Maximum Royson and Nudge Tomson both have unsatisfying love lifes. When they switch houses for two weeks will they find the love they've been waiting for? Based on the movie The Holiday. Rated t for swearing. Fax and niggy! AH
1. Chapter 1

The Holiday

**Hey guys this is my first story so go easy on me okay. It is based on the movie the holiday.**

**cc is okay, flames will be used to roast weenies. I own nothing.**

Hi, my name is Maximum Royson. I am 26 years old. I have mid-back golden blonde hair and bright ocean blue eyes. I am a movie producer in L.A. Some say I'm living the life- luxury home, well-paying job, good looks- but my life seems to lack love amd I'm a bit of a work-a-holic. I have just broken up with yet another boyfriend, Sam. Uhhgg! He is just such a dickhead!

~flashback~

I had just gotten finished editing a movie trailer in my home office and was about to jead up to bed. It was 1:30 a.m. and I heard the door open. I went downstairs and was relieved to see it was only Sam. But it was odd, he had been coming home really late for the past two weeks. This time however his shirt was half-way undone, his fly was down, he was wearing no shoes, and his hair was disheavled. He wasn't drunk, because I could smell no alcohol, he hadn't been mugged, because I could see no marks or bruises, but what I could see was lipstick on his face, 3 hickies on his neck, and a bulge in his pants.

"You bastard! You've been cheating on me!" I screamed at him. His face looked guilty but only for a moment.

"Of course not babe. You're my one and only."

"Then explain this!" I gestured to his appearance.

"W-w-well, well you see, we-we were ummm, were uhhh. Okay! I admit it, I was cheating on you!"

"How long?" I asked calmly, steel in my voice.

"A couple months." I sucked in a breath.

"How old?"

"What?"

"How old is she?"

"She's uh, she's 20. She's my assistant." I looked at him and decided that he was never worth my time in the first place.

"Get out," I said.

"What? Babe, come on. Can't we talk about this?" He pleaded.

"No," I screamed, "I've been putting up with your crap for too long. I can't take this anymore! We are through! Just go! I'll send you your stuff tomorrow once I've calmed down."

"But..."

"No! Just go Sam!"

~end of flashback~

I sat there after he left trying to find it in me to cry. I couldn't. I tried, but the tears justwouldn't come. I went to sleep, but I was a restless one and I woke up tired and desperately wanting to sleep some more. Christmas was coming soon and I had to work twice as hard because it was a popular release time for films.

After I got ready I went downstairs and found Jimmy and Claire finishing up a trailer. I grabbed a coffee and walked up behind them watching the finished product. When it was over I smiled, satisfied with it.

"Great job guys. However make Christmas Day more red, not like a red red though, like a happy red. Other than that it's perfect."

"Thanks Max," Jimmy said.

"You know what guys, I think I'm going to take a vacation. I really need one, I've been super stressed lately. I mean I can't even remember the last time I read a book. I have so many that I've never read, I've read the reviews and gotten them but I've never actually gotten around to reading them."

"Ummm, Max are you okay? You never take vacations and it's Christmas, our busiest time of the year." Said Claire lokking at me as if I were crazy.

"I'm fine, I could just use a break that's all." With that I left and went upstairs to look for good vacation spots. I was looking for a place to go when a website caught my eye, house swap. I clicked on it. I decide to look in surrey. There was a cute little cottage posted there. I messaged the owner asking about it. He/she responded almost immediately. It turns out it was a girl named Nudge.

'Hi. Would you be interested in swapping houses with me?**'**

'Yeah. Where do you live? Is it warm there? Is there lots of places to visit? Are there lots of people?'

'I live in L.A. It's very warm. There are lots of places to visit. There are plenty of people. How big is your house?'

'Small, but cozy. Yours?'

'Decent, bigger than yours.'

'Not that hard.'

'Are there any men in your town?' There was a pause.

'None.'

'How soon can I come?'

'Tomorrow to soon?'

'Not at all.'

'So it's settled, two weeks at eachothers houses.'

'Cant wait.' I smiled and started to pack. I had a feeling this was a vacation I wouldn't forget.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows: rosiepie024, Fang is awesome, appleten10, FacelessNoName, twitchip, and MissMD. It was all greatly appreciated. However I would really appreciate a couple more reviews, like 3 more? Please * puppy dog face*. **

**In response to MissMD: I know Max's eyes are brown I made them blue for a reason, it just happens to suit the story better. So I'm sorry if it bothers you but I promise you will see why further into the story.**

**Just a note some of the characters appearances have been changed and some of them will be out of character.**

**I own nothing. Flames will be used to help my pet dragon destroy a village. Enjoy chapter two of The Holiday.**

Nudge POV:

I was at my works anual Christmas party in my office finishing up an artical for the newspaper I work for. It was about a wedding that had just taken place and the happy couple.

Well I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself have I? My name is Nudge Tomson. I'm 26 years old and live in Surrey, England. As you know I work for a newspaper as a journalist. I have mocha skin amd dark brown curly locks. My love life is sadly lacking due to the fact that the man I'm in love with left me for another woman 3 years ago and has chosen to remain my friend, torturing me everyday without knowing. And the worse part is notbthe fact that he works with me but that there is no way he will ever come back and I will never be good enough for him. Speaking of which, he just walked into my office.

"Hey Nudge, what are still doing in here? You should be out there having fun." Said Gazzy.

"Just give me one second," I said finishing the last sentence and submiting it,"what are you doing here?"

"I just came to see you. I never get to see you anymore."

"Oh! While you're here I have your Christmas present," I exclaimed while handing it to him.

"Nudge! This is a first edition. Where did you find this?"

"Buried in that place we found in Covent Garden that one time."

"Why are ypu so great?" I, flustered, was about to reply when the boss called everyone to the main area for an announcement.

"Jasper where are you," jasper walked up,"I would like to congratulate our very own Gazzy Bloom and Lissa Smith-Alcott on there recent engagement!" I stood there looking up at them, gazzy with his deep blue beautiful eyes and perfectly messed up blonde hair and Lissa with her bright red hair and snake green eyes, thinking 'that could've been me'. "Oh and one more thing," my boss said,"Nudge, where are you, oh there you are. You will be covering it." I sat there amdnlooked up at him like, really? Why me? ,y friend Tess looked at me with sympathy.

When I got home that night I decided I would make some tea. Before I put the pot on I leaned overbthe stove and started to breathe in the gasoline fumes. Quickly I realized what I was doing and turned the stove and ran to the window to breathe in the cold air. "What am I doing?" Suddenly I heard a beep from my computer. I went over and saw that I had received a message from someone interested in doing a swap with me.

'Hi. Would you be interested in swapping houses with me?**' **I instantly replied.

'Yeah. Where do you live? Is it warm there? Is there lots of places to visit? Are there lots of people?'

'I live in L.A. It's very warm. There are lots of places to visit. There are plenty of people. How big is your house?' I thought about how to say it for a second before replying.

'Small, but cozy. Yours?'

'Decent, bigger than yours.'

'Not that hard.'

'Are there any men in your town?' I thought about jasper amd knew my answer.

'None.'

'How soon can I come?' I started to get exited.

'Tomorrow to soon?'

'Not at all.'

'So it's settled, two weeks at eachothers houses.'

'Cant wait.' I jumped up ready for my well desrved vacation and ran to start packing with not a thought in the world.

**so that's the chapter. Sorry it was kinda short but I promise the chapters will get longer. What did you guys think of Nudge's POV? I thought I did a pretty good job. I know she wasn't as talkative as she usually is but like I said the characters will be ooc. Please review. I would really appreciate it. I want to know what you guys think.**

**So there is a character in the movie who is an elderly gentlemen who plays a pretty big part in the story, but I don't know who he should be. So whoever has the best answer to this question will get to create a character for him.**

**The question is: What is your favorite dessert?**


End file.
